The present invention relates to a transceiver, a data transfer control device, and an electronic instrument.
In recent years, a high-speed serial interface such as USB 2.0 has attracted attention. As a configuration of a transceiver which realizes such a high-speed serial interface, various related-art technologies have been proposed (e.g. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-343864).
In the USB standard, a downstream port of a host, such as a personal computer (PC), is connected with an upstream port of a device (peripheral), such as a portable electronic instrument, through a USB cable, so that data is transferred between the host and the device. Therefore, a device-side data transfer control device is generally provided with only the upstream port. If the data transfer control device is provided with only the upstream port, data cannot be transferred by causing the portable electronic instrument as the device to operate as the host.
In this case, if the data transfer control device is provided with both the upstream port and the downstream port, data can be transferred by causing the portable electronic instrument as the device to operate as the host. However, if the data transfer control device is provided with both the upstream port and the downstream port, the circuit scale of the data transfer control device and the transceiver is increased, thereby resulting in an increase in product cost or the like.